super_minecraft_kartfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Kart 1: Super Minecraft Kart/ List of Unused Content
This page covers the unused content of Minecraft Kart 1: Super Minecraft Kart, released exclusively for the Playstation 3. Number of Racers Minecraft Kart 1: Super Minecraft Kart was going to have 8 racers, but four more have been added, bringing the total up to 12 racers. Can't Forget These Four Racers! Cave Spider, Wither Skeleton, Blaze and Magma Cube weren't going to be in the game, but are added to the final version because they never raced before. Males Are Allowed To Race, So No Females Are Allowed To Race! The game was going to have female characters, but the Racing Males Only Constitution bans females from this game as racers, due to the Racing Males Only Constitution Act that is passed (meaning Notch signed this constitution) to allow only males to race. The good thing is that Notch found the solution to the racers' (males) problems with females racing. Add These Missing Courses! Choco Island, Donut Plains, and Wolf Beach are absent from the beta. Trophy Presentation The ceremony was going to have the top 3, but due to 12 racers, 4th and 5th are added to the podium. In the beta: Gold for 1st, Silver for 2nd and Bronze for 3rd. However, in the final version, it is: Platinum for 1st, Gold for 2nd, Silver for 3rd, Bronze for 4th and Copper for 5th. We Need More Cups And Races! This game was going to have two cups and 10 races, but 2 more cups and 10 more races are added to the final version. How Do You Tell Fake Item Boxes Apart From Item Boxes? The Fake Item Box was originally going to look similar to the real Item Box and have a ¿ inside, but the box's color is changed to red in the final version. Fake Item Box.png|Final Version Beta Fake Item Box.png|Beta Version Scrapped Item The Cape Feather was going to be in this game, but is abandoned. The final version introduces a similar powerup; the Raccoon Leaf. Super Minecraft World - Raccoon Leaf Artwork.png Cape Feather.png Let Fifth And Sixth Move Forward! The game was going to have 5th or lower restart the race and 4th place get no trophy, but again, due to 12 racers, 5th and 6th are good spots to rank, 6th place gets no trophy, and 7th or lower restarts the race. Where's the POW Block? The POW Block wasn't going to appear in the game, but the creator (Notch) added this item. POW Block - Mario Kart Wii.png POW Block.png POW Block Mirrored Alternate.png The Blue Spiny Shell Has No Wings?! The Blue Spiny Shell was originally going to appear wingless, but in the final version, wings have been added to the shell. In the beta, the shell had the ability to stop the player at the last place it hit them, but in the final version, the shell throws the player upwards. Winged Blue Spiny Shell.png Wingless Blue Spiny Shell.png Category:Beta